Invasion on Japan
Invasion on Japan is an episode of The Normally Regular Show. Plot The Empire invade Japan and it was revealed that the Japanese people learn Sanghelii which the Empire are speaking. Transcript (The Episode starts on Japan where the Empire fleet invade) Barranco(Speaking Sanghelii and on speaker from the Empire 20000 feet mothership while translation): Japanese People! We are gonna invade this city until you tell us, the Empire, where the heroes are! Empire fleet spread more. Sonic: We got to get out of here! Sonic and Tails got to the hotel. Sonic:(Speaking Japanese) Where should we hide? Female Manager:(Speaking Japanese) The panic room! The panic room! Sonic:(Speaking Japanese) Thanx. Sonic and Tails runned to the panic room, sudennly Zelok appeared choking the manager. Zelok:(Holding a lazor plunger while chokingnthe manager and speaking Sanghelii) Where are they!?!? Female Manager: (Speaking Japanese) Who? Zelok:(Speaking Sanghelii) The hedgehog and a two tailed fox you moron! Female Manager: (Speaking Japanese) At the panic room! Zelok:(Speaking Sanghelii) Troops! Check to the Panic room! Empire Troops:(Speaking Sanghelii) Yes sir! While with Sonic and Tails. Sonic:(Heavy breathing) I can't.... take it. Tails:(Carries Sonic and both of them got to the panic room) Don't worry, there won't find us. As they closed and locked the panic door, a bunch of empire troops appeared as they continue to speak english Goomba 2: Where can those fools be? Helmet piggie 1: Maybe right through this panic door. Big Gray Rabbid 4: (Tried to open it, but locked) Its locked, Zelok won't be happy about this! KoopaTroopa: Why not blowing it up? Little Rabbid: Not a bad idea. They throw bob-ombs as the panic door exploded. Tails: Somebody help! The Almighty Tallest suddenly pick them up. Red(Tallest): We came here to help. Sonic: Thenmlets get out of here! The four throw a bomb as they teleported, killing the Empire troops, Zelok then appeared sees corpses of a bunch of Empire troops. Zelok:(Speaking English again for now) Guys, are you still alive? (Sees the damage broken panic door, believing that the 2 haved escaped through there) At the Massive Sonic: Thanks for saving our skins. Red(Tallest): No problem. Tails: But we got a question, how did you find out thatwe were in danher. Purple(Tallest): Very long story, you see when you guys are taking a trip to Japan this time, a few hours later, the Empire tracked you here and realize that japanese people can actually understand Sanghelii language. Back at Japan Barranco:(Speaks english for now while talking to Zelok) What happen to Sonic and Tails? Zelok: They got away my lord, they are possibly somewhere on Japan! Barranco: In that case, continue fiinding them! Zelok: Yes my lord. The Empire troops searched everywhere. Barranco: Make sure that they are here to hunted down. Empire Troops: YES MY LORD! Fran Vantan: Hello Empire, would you like a- Zelok: Will you ever shut up, you!?!?!?!? *'Fran Vartan': I'm Fran Vartan. I'll stop. *'Zelok': Good. *'Barranco': Now then. How would like to be the new member of the Empire? *'Fran Vartan': What's that make it for me? *'Zelok': You can give us your burgers, lots of your burgers. *'Fran Vartan': I'll join you Empire then. I'll do it what you said. *'Feeny Vartan': Me too. Trivia It is revealed that Japanese know Sanghelii language. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show